


Young Sheldon Spec - A Science Symposium, Holy Cafe and the Las Vegas Spock

by TvSitcomsPower



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV), Young Sheldon (TV)
Genre: Cooper Family goes to Veas, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, Sheldon goes to Vegas, Spec script, in which Sheldon forgets his paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvSitcomsPower/pseuds/TvSitcomsPower





	Young Sheldon Spec - A Science Symposium, Holy Cafe and the Las Vegas Spock

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tkG6hk-zKgv7juL9e-RbNvfWrrdoGsfJ/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
